


Late, But Right on Time

by alphabot, bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabot/pseuds/alphabot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Everyone knows that if you’re an alpha or an omega you present in the summer when you’re either 18 or 19 years old. Clearly, Chanyeol’s body hadn’t gotten the memo, for not only did he present in the fall, he presented a full five years late. But somehow, someway he was right on time.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	Late, But Right on Time

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for the mods for letting me back in after dropping off the face of the earth. Real life conspired to stop this fic from being written, but I loved this prompt. I had to throw out all but one scene days before the deadline and redo it all to make it work. I really hope it meets the prompter’s expectation. And finally, yes the unnamed characters in the fic are in fact Yifan, Luhan, and Zitao.

The morning sun crept through the open curtains, bright and cheery. It was as if it were inviting Chanyeol and the rest of the world to wake and join it in the land of the living. It almost succeeded too. Almost.

 

Chanyeol had almost been able to extract himself from the arms that held him. He’d managed to escape one, but the other proved much more difficult. The owner of the second arm tightened his grip on Chanyeol’s chest and held him tight. Chanyeol tried one more time to free himself, using his free arm to try and loosen the hold on him. But the moment the alpha figured out what he was trying to do his head instantly popped up and fixed his sleepy yet deep gaze on Chanyeol.

 

“Stay,” Kyungsoo said. There was no bite to the words, no hint of an alpha command. But the gruffness of a just woken Kyungsoo was more than enough to get Chanyeol to still.

 

Once the alpha was sure that Chanyeol wasn’t going to move anytime soon, he adjusted himself to fit himself fully against the tall omega, Chanyeol’s right arm moving to hold the alpha against his side. Chanyeol preened at the skin to skin contact, his omega relishing the warmth of the alpha at his side. As if in punishment for waking him, every breath Kyungsoo breathed would caress his chest, causing his nipples to perk up. And as always, Kyungsoo was very attentive to Chanyeol. It didn’t take long for the alpha’s hand to make its way over to play with Chanyeol’s nipple. It sent a shiver through the omega’s whole body.

 

-

 

The alpha’s hand brushed over his nipple and sent a shiver through Chanyeol’s whole body. He’s certain that he was supposed to enjoy it. But the touch just felt wrong. The alpha he was dancing with just wasn’t... right.

 

Chanyeol reached up and took the alpha’s hands in his own from where they'd been exploring his body and took a step back. He stopped boppin’ with the beat of the song and looked into alpha’s eyes.

 

Chanyeol was very tall for an omega, and this alpha had somehow been even taller than him, even if just slightly. It had been nice to dance with someone taller than him, to fit nicely against an alpha’s side for the first time. But there was something that was missing. “I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said, “but I’m not interested.”

 

He backed away and went back to the table where his friends were. He hadn’t meant to lead the alpha on, he had been interested when he met him. Yixing had invited Chanyeol out to go dancing and meet a few of his friends from his home country. The tall, angry looking one had been the one that had caught Chanyeol’s eye.

 

But after an hour of drinking and dancing, Chanyeol’s omega had judged and found the alpha lacking. He supposed he could have just went with it anyway, let the alpha give him a night of pleasure in his hotel room. But it would have only been for a night, Yixing’s friends were due to fly back to China in the morning, and Chanyeol had never been one for one night flings.

 

-

 

“Soo,” Chanyeol breathed out. The alpha’s touch was sending tendrils of pleasure through Chanyeol, and heaven help him, he wanted more.

 

“Stay,” the alpha repeated, and once again Chanyeol obeyed him. Kyungsoo had never once commanded him with his alpha voice, but there was still omething about his normal voice. It was deep and velvety, and it made Chanyeol want to obey him, wanted to please the alpha. He wanted to hear that voice everyday for the rest of his life.

 

And so Chanyeol stayed where he was, shut his eyes to block out the sunlight in his face and let his alpha show his reverence for Chanyeol with every loving caress he gave the omega’s body.

 

And then there was another hand on him, this one with fingers more slender than Kyungsoo's. And yet it’s touch is just as warm and pleasurable as Kyungsoo’s. Chanyeol’s omega revels in it.

 

-

 

Sehun gave Chanyeol’s shoulder a squeeze before walking off with Minseok and Yixing to go buy snacks for the movie. He did it right at the base of his neck, where it thickens out to meet his shoulder, and the omega within Chanyeol is pleased at the comforting gesture. It gave him a sense of belonging, even if only as a member of a group.

 

Jongin looked at Chanyeol like he was studying him. “Why don’t you ask Sehun?” he says after a moment.

 

Chanyeol laughs. There had been no preamble, but Chanyeol knew exactly what he was talking about. “No,” he says. “I can’t ask Sehun.”

 

“Why not?” Jongin asks.

 

“Because,” Chanyeol waves his hands in the air, as if their flailing about will help him think of the answer. “I just can’t. It would be weird.”

 

“Why?” Jongin asks again.

 

“Because we’re friends.”

 

“We’re friends too,” Jongin points out. “That didn’t stop you from sleeping with me.”

 

True, Chanyeol and Jongin had actually been each other’s firsts not too long after the omega had first presented. But Chanyeol had thought he was as beta then. Not to mention, Jongin hadn't been in heat then either.

 

Sleeping with Jongin hadn’t ruined their friendship, had even brought them closer in a weird sort of way, but Chanyeol can’t bring himself ask any of his friends to help him with his upcoming heat. The omega in him wants an alpha. But even if Chanyeol is close friends with four of them it would be too awkward. For one, two of them are mated; Minseok to Jongin, and Yixing to Jongdae. In fact, just the other day, Yixing had confided in Chanyeol that Jongdae was pregnant, but they wanted to wait until the first trimester is over before they told everyone else. And two, anyone with eyes can see that Sehun only has eyes for another alpha. And with the way Joonmyun’s eyes light up when said alpha joins him in the concession line, the feeling is more than mutual.

 

Chanyeol just shrugs in answer to Jongin. Even if he knows going through his heat alone will suck, somehow he’s okay with it.

 

-

 

A shadow looms over Chanyeol and blocks the sunlight from striking his face. Chanyeol smiles and opens his eyes to gaze up at Baekhyun. The alpha is propped up on one arm, looking down at him with his wide smile brightening his face.

 

“Baek,” says Chanyeol.

 

“Morning,” Baekhyun says in return. He moves his hand from where it’s currently resting to fight Kyungsoo’s hand for possession of Chanyeol’s left nipple.

 

Chanyeol’s breath hitches and he moves into the touch. But then he remembers Kyungsoo’s request and relaxes again. He was told to stay, and for as long as Chanyeol has known the alphas, they’ve always rewarded him for being their good boy.

 

Kyungsoo lifts his head off of Chanyeol and glares at Baekhyun’s fingers where the’ve replaced his. He lets out a grunt of dissatisfaction and moves forward to playfully nip and lick at Baekhyun’s fingers. Baekhyun lets the other alpha draw his hand away and towards Chanyeol’s other side, towards the nipple that’s been largely neglected save for the teasing caresses of Kyungsoo’s breaths. Happy that his fingers have undisputed territory, Kyungsoo lays his head back down and closes his eyes.

 

The double assault to his body fills Chanyeol with arousal, and blood rushes to his penis, tenting the blanket that's covering them. Baekhyun briefly abandons his task to pull the sheet away. It’s still covering him, but he’s freed both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol from its confines, and Chanyeol watches as the alpha’s eyes sharpen with want as he takes in their bodies. None of them are wearing anything, Baekhyun’s penchant for sleeping in the nude having finally rubbed off on Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

 

“Baekhyun.” The name is almost a whine from Kyungsoo’s groggy morning voice. He’s always been the grumpiest of them in the morning, the hardest to get up and going. Baekhyun lets out a chuckle and brings his hand back up to once again fondle Chanyeol’s nipples, even if they’re already hard and sensitive from the attention they’ve already received.

 

Somehow, Baekhyun manages to run his fingers against Kyungsoo’s lush, heart-shaped lips even while he’s playing with Chanyeol. The sleepy alpha seeks them out, instintively suckling them as if he were an infant suckling from a bottle. Baekhyun draws his fingers back until Kyungsoo’s lips are right over Chanyeol’s nipple. Then he latched on and Chanyeol lets out a moan at the feeling of such warmth encircling him.

 

Baekhyun laughs. His voice, bright and sweet in the early morning air.

 

-

 

Baekhyun laughed as he watched the emotions play out over Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s faces. It was late, and the storm outside the apartment was coming down fierce. Neither alpha was going to let Chanyeol leave and go back to his dorm tonight. Kyungsoo had given Chanyeol a look that said he’d tie him up if Chanyeol even walked in the direction of the door.

 

Chanyeol had known it was going to rain tonight, but hadn’t thought it would be this bad. He had also thought he’d be home by now, his study session with Kyungsoo long over. But then Baekhyun had come home and challenged Chanyeol to Mario Kart, then Kyungsoo was cooking them all dinner, and then one of them turned on the Avengers and they’d ended up watching two of them.

 

Looking back, Chanyeol realized it had probably been some concerted effort by the alphas to get him to stay over. Not that Chanyeol hadn’t spent the night at their apartment before. The two had been consummate hosts, letting Chanyeol take their pull out couch. Kyungsoo had even offered his own pillow, and Baekhyun a blanket from his bed.

 

But tonight, it was different. For one, the storm was raging outside. Chanyeol was not too proud to admit that he did not like storms. Especially when there was lightning like tonight. Since the bedrooms were a lot quieter than the living room, Kyungsoo had offered Chanyeol his own bed, said he’d bunk with Baekhyun. But then a leak from the apartment above had ended up somehow pouring down Kyungsoo’s wall and soaking his bed.

 

Which brought them to the present moment, to the second reason it was different. Baekhyun was standing next to his bed and laughing at the blush on Kyungsoo’s face and look of disbelief on Chanyeol’s.

 

“Baek, we have a guest.” Kyungsoo said, coughing to hide his embarrassment.

 

“So,” answered Baekhyun. “Rule are rules.”

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

Baekhyun laughed again, just as bright and full of glee as the first time. “Fine, I concede. Chanyeol’s a guest, so he gets an exception. You, however, do not.”

 

“Baekhyun,” annoyance colored Kyungsoo’s tone.

 

Baekhyun walked over to where Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were standing at the door to his room and started pushing Kyungsoo outside. “If you don’t like it, you go sleep on the couch. I’ll take care of Chanyeol.”

 

Kyungsoo let himself be pushed back one small step before he dug in his heels and stood strong. “Alright,” he said. “Fine.”

 

Baekhyun smiled, the twinkle in his eye showing his pleasure at getting his way. “Good boy,” he said, leaning in to playfully plant a kiss on the other alpha’s cheek. Before Chanyeol could even blink, Baekhyun had Kyungsoo striped of his shirt and was starting at the belt that held his pants up. He made quick work of that too, drawing his jeans and briefs down together for Kyungsoo to dutifully step out of.

 

Done with his task, Baekhyun moved to stand next to Chanyeol and turned them to fully face Kyungsoo. “He’s a beauty, isn’t he.” He reached up to direct Chanyeol’s face to look right at the now naked Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol sucked in a deep breath. Beautiful didn’t even begin to describe the alpha. Chanyeol felt a pool of warmth rise up within him, and he couldn’t stop the spike of want that he knew was filling his scent. He also couldn’t help but notice the arousal coming off of Kyungsoo either. The alpha stood there, making no effort to hide himself nor the evidence of his arousal standing tall and proud.

 

“Don’t worry,” said Baekhyun. “I’ll protect you from him.”

 

“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo growled out. He lunged and pinned the alpha to his own bed. What followed was a wrestling match that messed up the covers and flung the pillows off onto the floor, but ended up with Baekhyun just as nude as Kyungsoo, pinned immobile by the younger alpha’s superior strength.

 

Apparently, Baekhyun’s bed was a clothing free zone. How that had come to be, and why Kyungsoo had found himself having to adhere to such a rule before isn’t something that Chanyeol would learn for few months. And while Chanyeol was given a reprieve from the nudity rule, Baekhyun being Baekhyun wouldn’t extend the same courtesy to his roommate.

 

Chanyeol fell asleep that evening heedless of the storm brewing outside. Instead, with an alpha to either side of him, he was mindful of the storm of thoughts inside his own head. He’d stripped down to his boxers to get comfortable, but neither alpha made any move that could be considered indecent.

 

He will never be able to explain his disappointment at waking up the next morning and realizing just how virtuous Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had been, even with both of them sporting morning wood in full view of him. He’s pretty sure it had been Baekhyun that had kicked the covers off onto the floor during the night. And if he spends the entire time he was waiting for them to wake memorizing their bodies, that’s no one’s business but his own.

 

-

 

Chanyeol lets out a whimper, his hips bucking up into Baekhyun’s touch, seeking more of it. “Please,” he whispered.

 

“Soon, baby,” Baekhyun promises. “You don’t want Kyungsoo to miss out on all the fun, do you?”

 

“No,” says Chanyeol.

 

“Then we have to make sure Mister Grumpy Pants wakes up, don’t we.” He might have called Kyungsoo a grump, but there’s no mistaking the affection the alpha had for the other in his voice, nor the fondness in his eyes.

 

He reached out began to caress Kyungsoo’s penis, pulling it closer to Chanyeol’s own so he could play with them both at the same time. Chanyeol’s was already hard, and Kyungsoo’s had already begun to fill, responding to the arousal Chanyeol and Baekhyun were putting out into the room.

 

“You’re so good to us, Chanyeol,” said Baekhyun. “So perfect.”

 

-

 

“He’s perfect,” says an angry Kyungsoo. There’s no mistaking the anger that bleeds into his voice, the way that his alpha is fighting to make an appearance.

 

“Perfect?” the angelic-faced alpha taunted back. “Take a look at him, he’s way to tall and gangly.”

 

A part of him wants to point out to the alpha that he had been the one to approach Chanyeol. Chanyeol had seen the alpha around campus before, had even given him directions to the library when he’d shown up for his first day of the foreign exchange program from China. And when he had approached him earlier today to go out for coffee, Chanyeol had been excited that an alpha had shown an interest in him. But evidently, Chanyeol had done something wrong.

 

“He doesn’t even know how to act like an omega,” continued the alpha.

 

The comment was meant to cut, meant to hurt Chanyeol. And that’s exactly what it does. He lets out a whine, trying to make himself smaller.

 

Curse his height, Chanyeol knew it was going to be a problem the moment he had seen himself in the mirror after his first heat. Alphas need to feel strong, need to feel like they can provide and protect their omegas. How was any alpha going to feel that way with him?

 

An arm snaked its way around his torso and pulled him into a hug. It’s Baekhyun, of course. He and Kyungsoo are together more often than not, so if Kyungsoo was here Baekhyun wouldn’t be far off. Chanyeol thinks that he should be a little more concerned at how he just willingly lets the alpha maneuver him, and how easy it is to draw comfort from the alpha.

 

“He has more sense than you do,” Baekhyun spits back, joining in with Kyungsoo to defend Chanyeol. “And you call yourself an alpha.”

 

“I am an alpha,” comes the reply.

 

The chuckle that Kyungsoo lets out is almost murderous. “Leave,” he says. There’s the current of an alpha command in the word, woven in deeply with the disgust and hostility that Kyungsoo no longer bothered to keep in check. Chanyeol watches the way the other alpha couldn’t help but flinch, how he struggled to fight against another alpha’s command.

 

“I was leaving anyway,” he says as he turns and walks away. Chanyeol would have probably felt even worse at the words, but safe within the hold of Baekhyun he sees them for what they are, a way for the alpha to save face as he slinks away.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says as soon as the door of the cafe slammed closed.

 

Kyungsoo turns around and pulls Chanyeol into an embrace so quickly that Baekhyun hadn’t even had time to release him, getting pulled into the hug as well.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, sweetheart,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol doesn’t even think he realized what he’d called him.

 

“Nothing at all,” Baekhyun adds.

 

“I’m all wrong,” Chanyeol says, the tears that he’d managed to hold back suddenly falling now that it was all over.

 

“No, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo stopped Chanyeol from continuing on with a finger to his lips. “You are amazing just the way you are.”

 

Chanyeol had felt the heat of Kyungsoo’s fingers on his lips for a long time after Minseok had come to pick him up and walk him home.

 

-

 

Finally, Kyungsoo pushes himself up with one arm and joins Baekhyun to look down at Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s left hand is still alternating between stroking Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo moves his free hand to do the same to him.

 

“Have we ever told you that you’re amazing?” Baekhyun asks. He moves his hand lower, ghosting for the first time over Chanyeol’s leaking entrance.

 

“Not today,” Chanyeol says, his face lighting up in a smile.

 

“You’re amazing,” Kyungsoo simply says.

 

Baekhyun gives him a look of annoyance at being cut off from drawing it out and making Chanyeol work for it. It makes Chanyeol smile even bigger. Some days he can hardly believe that gets to be here with them.

 

“How do you want us?” Baekhyun asks. “Do you want Kyungsoo to fuck you first?”

 

The thought makes Chanyeol let out a moan of want. But Baekhyun just keeps going, “Maybe you want to watch Kyungsoo fuck me, watch him ruin me with his knot?”

 

He leans down to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear, “Or you do want to fuck me?”

 

-

 

“You?” Chanyeol squacks back like a parrot. There’s no way that he heard Kyungsoo correctly.

 

“Yes, me.” Kyungsoo says, chuckling in amusement.

 

Chanyeol just stares back at him from where he’s sitting on the alpha’s bed wearing nothing but a towel. Yet another rainy evening, this one catching them unexpected as they’d walked home from the restaurant instead of taking the bus. Baekhyun had been stuck at the library working on a group project, and Kyungsoo had taken advantage of the situation to take Chanyeol out on a date. He’d begun to spend some time with them individually lately.

 

They should have taken the bus, they’d been soaked before they even made it a block. Nothing Kyungsoo or Baekhyun owned would fit Chanyeol, but he still offered to let Chanyeol warm up with a shower.

 

Actually, he’d offered to help him with said shower. “Baekhyun would be offended if I didn’t offer.” The look on Kyungsoo’s eye had been anything but helpful, and Chanyeol had known that there was more than just a slight chance that they’d end up in bed after the shower. But he’d never have guessed that Kyungsoo would offer what he’d just offered.

 

“You’d let me fuck you?” Chanyeol asks again, just to make sure he understood Kyungsoo correctly.

 

“If you want.” Kyungsoo says, a little tilt to his head that made him look adorable, his hair still sticking up from being dried with a towel. The same towel that was currently wrapped around Chanyeol, actually. Kyungsoo had also made sure that in addition to help washing Chanyeol, he had helped dry Chanyeol as well, using his own towel. Chanyeol was sure that Baekhyun’s nudist ways were beginning to corrupt him.

 

“I know you’ve never done it before,” he adds.

 

“I’ve had-,” Chanyeol starts to speak, but Kyungsoo silences him with a finger to his lips,

 

“You’ve never been on the receiving end,” he clarifies.

 

Chanyeol has to nod his head in agreement. Jongin had bottomed the one time they’d done it, and his only other partner, his panda-eyed beta boyfriend during freshman and sophomore year had also preferred to bottom too.

 

“You’re still the same person you were before you presented Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo brings himself down to sit on Chanyeol’s lap, deliberately placing the curve of his ass down onto Chanyeol’s straining erection. “Just because you’re an omega now doesn’t mean your dick stopped working.”

 

Chanyeol will never know what possessed him to agree to it. But Kyungsoo and Baekhyun always made sure that he knew that they would never make him do anything he didn’t want to do. They did everything according to his time and his schedule, his needs and comfort always before their own.

 

Chanyeol guesses it might be the moment when he brought Kyungsoo to an orgasm untouched - the alpha so turned on that he’d knotted even outside of a warm body - that he’d let himself admit that he was probably falling for the quiet and serious alpha, and his loud and playful best friend as well.

 

He gets the best sleep that night since he’d presented.

 

-

 

“I want you both, together.” Chanyeol says.

 

“Shit,” Baekhyun says as he pulls back to look Chanyeol in the eye. Then he turns to look at Kyungsoo, the two of talking with their eyes.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes take on a predatory and untamed gleam and he leans down to bring his lips to Chanyeol’s. “As you wish,” he says just before their lips meet.

 

Chanyeol still has moments when he doesn’t believe it’s true. Not the fact that he’s an omega. He’s come to accept that part of him. Some random memory will be called to his mind and he’ll see that even before he’d presented, even when he’d thought he was a beta, there was a part of him that had known what he was.

 

No, it’s the fact that he’s found everything that he could ever want in Kyungsoo and Baekhyun that he sometimes can’t believe in. They completed him, filling parts of him that he’d never known were missing. He knows that if it weren’t for Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, he’d had never settled into himself. It was through their guidance that Chanyeol had come to fully find himself. Not as one half of a pair, but as one part of a trio.

 

The two alphas would always insist that it was he who completed them, that he’d helped them figure themselves out as alphas as well. They had always been best friends, ever since they could remember. And though they’d tried to build a relationship between them, something was always missing.

 

Something named Chanyeol.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Baekhyun says as he moves to join in on the fun.

 

-

 

“But what a way to go, huh?” Baekhyun says with a laugh.

 

It’s his laughter that wakes Chanyeol up. It takes him a moment to realize that the haze of his heat has faded, his cycle having run its course.

 

“I’m serious, Baek,” hisses Kyungsoo. “Stop clenching on my knot.”

 

“Then stop playing with mine,” shoots back Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol cracks his eyes open just enough to make out that the two alphas are on the floor of Kyungsoo’s bedroom, Baekhyun seated between Kyungsoo’s spread legs, his back to Kyungsoo’s chest. If Chanyeol opens his eyes wider, he’s sure he’d be able to see Kyungsoo messing with Baekhyun’s knot in the full length mirror hanging on the door.  The image sounds appealing, so he does just that.

 

Sure enough, the two alphas are locked together, and Kyungsoo’s got a tight grip on Baekhyun, likely trying to keep it from deflating so soon so he can play with it longer.

 

“Maybe we can get him a guitar,” Baekhyun says. “I heard Joonmyun say that his is quite old.”

 

“It’s old because it belonged to his father,” Kyungsoo answers. “Besides, a guitar is not an acceptable courting gift.”

 

Chanyeol gasps, but thankfully neither alpha seems to notice that he’s up and listening to their conversation.

 

“Then what do we get him?” Baekhyun says with a whine.

 

Chanyeol can’t tell if it’s because his idea was shot down or because Kyungsoo had squeezed his knot again.

 

“Well, he does tend to eye Jongdae’s claiming bracelets a lot.” Kyungsoo says.

 

Baekhyun hums, mulling it over in his thoughts. “Dark brown and black, made of leather. Think he’d like it?”

 

“I do,” says Kyungsoo. It’s then that Chanyeol realizes Kyungsoo is looking right at him in the mirror. Their eyes meet and a heart shaped grin appears on the alpha’s face. “Actually, I think he’ll love it.”

 

Three weeks later, that’s exactly how Chanyeol feels.

 

-

 

“What's wrong?” asks a voice, deep and velvety. He knows it’s a familiar voice, but he can’t place it in the moment.

 

The voice makes Chanyeol preen, speaks to him on a level that he's never been spoken to before. But he can't bring himself to verbalize it, he can't find the words to even say how he feels. Actually, he doesn't know how he feels. He just knows he needs…

 

Chanyeol doesn't even know what he needs. He's hot, sweaty, bothered, and aches with a need deep inside himself. And he wants…

 

“I think he's going into heat.” says another voice, this one smooth and dulcet.

 

“I thought he was a beta?” says yet another voice. This one female, all too nasally and piercing to his ears.

 

It makes him groan, or more like whine than a groan. But it's a weak excuse for communicating anything. What happens afterwards is all a little fuzzy in Chanyeol's memory. He remembers voices, some excited, others full of concern, but two stand out as being sources of clarity, anchors in the storm of chaos that Chanyeol was is the midst of.

 

He remembers being picked up from the stairs, where he'd collapsed in an effort to make it to a chair in the lecture hall. But the touch set his skin on fire, and not in a good way. It was…

 

Wrong.

 

It was all wrong. He shouldn't be feeling this hot. He shouldn't be feeling out of his mind with desperation for something he couldn't identify. But he was, and he supposes that some part of him, some basic and primal part of him recognized the reason why.

 

Why else would his mind settle when he felt his body pass into the arms of another? Chanyeol is no small person, so whoever was now carrying him had to be strong, but there was something about the warmth of this new set of arms, the way they held him so preciously that managed to give him sense of comfort.

 

“I got him,” said that first, deep and velvety voice.

 

Chanyeol turned his face towards the source of said voice, and then he’s inhaling a scent so heavenly.

 

A hand appeared on his back, moving in small circles. “Let’s get you somewhere safe,” says the other, smooth and dulcet voice that he likes. Somehow Chanyeol knows that the hands and voice have the same owner, and he knows they go good together. He’s pretty sure the voice kept talking, continued saying things, but he doesn’t remember what was said.

 

The last thing Chanyeol remembers about it all was the warmth of the hand on his back, soothing him with its comforting pressure; the enticing scent oh so strong, his nose pressed close against its source; the melody of the two voices, complementing each other as if in harmony; the calming rumble of the chest he was held against, almost a purr of happiness; and the sense of rightness that came with being held so preciously by such strong arms.

 

-

 

Everyone knows that if you’re an alpha or an omega, you present in the summer when you’re either 18 or 19 years old. It’s some holdover from their more primal nature, mirroring how animals all enter a mating season at the same time.

 

Clearly, Chanyeol’s body hadn’t gotten the memo, for not only did he present in the fall, he presented a full five years late. But somehow, someway he was right on time. For it was that moment that brought him not just one, but two alphas. It may have taken him a bit of time to realize it, but they were everything he needed.


End file.
